


Extra large pepsi

by epsilonfive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly just...... fluff omg these boys need to LEAVE ME BE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: "I told you it was a bad idea to get the extra large, Philly,"





	Extra large pepsi

**Author's Note:**

> listen.,,. it's cute they went to see bladerunner 2049 and i wanted to write about that and The Tweet fell in there otherwise it'd be like 2 sentences long so here we are with a short lil fluffy thing

Phil needs to pee.

Not just a regular pee either, like, racehorse kind of pee, and it's making him antsy.

He glances at Dan who's seemingly engrossed in the movie, light from it reflecting in his eyes and dancing off his face. There's a small bit of popcorn stuck to the corner of Dan's mouth, and Phil wishes he could kiss it away, wishes they could just... kiss, like they had all those years ago, but they can't, despite the fact they're in a dark place and there's surprisingly not that many people in the cinema.

He settles with reaching forward and brushing it with the tip of his finger. Dan starts a little, causing Phil to narrowly miss Dan's eye and stab his cheek, and Dan turns to give Phil a look that is magically a cross between withering and curious. Phil snorts and covers his mouth, trying not to laugh and draw attention to himself. After a few moments when he's sure he's got his giggles under control, he leans to Dan and whispers behind his hand.

"Popcorn on your mouth,"

"Couldn't you have just said that instead of trying to literally gouge my eye out?" Dan whispers back, but instead of genuinely irritated, his tone is fond.

"I wanted the excuse to touch you,"

"You can touch me plenty when we get home! Now watch the movie you disruptive turnip,"

That ends the conversation. Dan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and rids his lips of the bit of popcorn stuck there which started the almost-lost-an-eye incident, his other preoccupied with resting on top of Phil's on the armrest.

Probably a risky move, but they're away in a corner at the back, specifically the make out section of the cinema, and the very few other people there are closer to the actual screen. Phil remembers when they first went to see Avatar in 3D and sat in the back too, only then they could kiss without a care in the world. He guesses he'll just have to make up for it when they get home.

Besides, he still _really_ needs to pee.

He knew it would be a bad idea to get a extra large drink when they were going to watch a three hour film, but he did anyway.

Dan had the sense to only have a couple of sips from Phil's drink, which, now that Phil thought about it, was kind of an indirect kiss.

Phil hasn't been clocking the movie, but he knows when it started, so he checks his phone to find out there should still be about an hour left.

An hour of a full bladder. 

It's torture, but he doesn't want to miss the movie. He takes his mind off his aching stomach by focusing really hard on Dan's thumb gently stroking his skin, the visuals of the  movie (which are very pretty) and the thought that he'll be able to mack on Dan as much as he liked later, at home. Because of his current state he isn't going to get a boner, so he could think of it freely.

After what feels like an age, the movie ends and he shoots up out of his seat, causing Dan to throw him a look and gesture at him with a flat-palmed hand in that way he does before he joins him on his feet. 

"Gotta pee," Phil says before Dan has a chance to suggest they stay in case of post movie credits, edging out from the seats and almost tripping over his empty popcorn box before making dash out to the toilets.

He's just started relieving himself when he hears someone come in.

"I told you it was a bad idea to get the extra large, Philly," Phil breathes a sigh of relief as he hears Dan's voice, along with the tapping of a phone. Once he's finished and initiated the flush, he steps out of the stall to find only Dan in the bathroom. "Alright now? Not gonna explode and shower everyone in piss?"

Phil raises an eyebrow before extending his arms and bursting into, in his opinion, a spectacular rendition of 'The Hills are Alive' before having to stop due to a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Jesus! I get it Phil, you really needed to go," Dan says in a hushed whisper, trying to look angry but there's a twitch of a smile on his face. He looks tired. 

"So what did you think?" Phil says as they make their way to the train station, hands brushing innocently against each other as they walk. It's obvious they want to hold hands, and while they can't, their weird sort of telepathic connection thing makes it so they both know how to somewhat remedy that.

"It was good! It looked nice. Slow, and long as fuck, but... yeah. Nice,"

Phil nods, breathing the fresh air deep and looking up to try and see stars and pouting when the light pollution of London makes them impossible to see. Instead, he gets out his phone and tweets something. "Yeah I thought so too,"

"Want something to eat or--?" Dan stops short at the look on Phil's face. "Right. Home then?" Phil smiles and scrunches his eyes up, at which Dan rolls his own. Not one minute later Phil is checking replies on his phone and making a couple of his own on twitter before finally locking it and pocketing it.

They have to make a dash for the train, not because it's the last, far from it, but because they want to get home as soon as possible and not have to wait a few extra minutes that they could be spending touching or kissing. Phil just about leaps into the carriage before he gets his rear end snipped off by the closing door, and he ambles over to where Dan is sitting, plonking beside him and tutting to see Dan is already back on his phone.

Turns out Phil's a massive hypocrite, because not long after, he's on his own. Both of them are playing an app; the underground makes it so they can't use the internet until they emerge to the outdoors. Their arms are on the armrest at the same time somehow, impossible to most, but not to them. To them they are one person, so of course there's enough space for the both of them.

The carriage they're in slowly starts to disperse until they're the only two left in theirs. 

Phil's about to say something to Dan, but before he can he feels something heavy bump his shoulder, and he looks to his side to see Dan's fallen asleep, phone slack in his hands and head resting on Phil's shoulder. Phil rescues the phone before it drops to the floor, which draws a whine from Dan even though he doesn't seem to actually care that much because he's back to breathing deeply, hands going lax again.

Phil smiles; Dan is still so cute when he sleeps on Phil like this. It leads Phil to think about all the times they've taken the tube together, all the times they've fallen asleep together, all the times they've just  _been together,_ and he takes a shaking breath, a bit overwhelmed. 

He lets Dan sleep a little longer before wriggling his shoulder and trying to wake him, to which a groggy Dan lifts his head and looks at him with hooded eyes, and in that moment Phil has to summon every single fiber of his self control not to kiss Dan right then.

"So much for 'when we get home'," He says, poking Dan in the arm.

"I'm not that tired! It's just, you know how I get after a long movie and the tube and all,"

"Yeah yeah, alright  _Danny,"_ Phil says, amused when it earns a sour look from Dan.

Once their station is called, they stand up and leave, Phil holding out Dan's phone to take back as they make their way up and out of the station, pressing their cards to the gates to exit. 

Surprisingly Phil's the one on his phone now and Dan is seemingly content with staring at the pavement, at least until his curiosity gets the better of him and he tries to lean over and spy on what Phil's looking at.

"Whatcha tweet, babe?" Phil basically chokes on his own spit, angling the phone sideways so that Dan can awkwardly read the tweet, perhaps leaning in a little closer than would be wise, but the street is empty enough for it. "Phil! It's bad enough you have to inflict your daily suffering on me, you have to do it to your followers too?!" 

_you could’ve peed in a cup_

_Seriously considered it towards the end_

"Good thing you didn't actually go through with it otherwise I'd have to sincerely consider ending our relationship,"

"Rude! Shut up! See how you feel when you've downed a gallon of Pepsi and can't leave to go to the loo cause you're in a movie,"

"That would never happen because I don't go and order extra large drinks when I'm about to sit through a long as shit movie," Dan says in a playful tone, jabbing Phil in the stomach.

"I hate you,"

"Love you too."


End file.
